Friend Of Mine
by wildkidlexie
Summary: Harry is sixteen, a teenager. He has goals in life and friends, but something is missing. He turns to Ginny Weasley and finds the answer to his question.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey, it's good to be back here in fanfiction after some time of being well..."too" busy. anyway, this story, I think, is a bit of a mess, but I hope you enjoy it. please take time to read and reaview..thanks a lot! the bold letters are from Friend of Mine by MYMP..)**

I look up and lay my eyes on her. She looks like an angel. Her smile, the way she looks at me, laughs with me. I know I love her, but this cannot be. I can't. It's just not propper to fall in love with your best friend's sister. That means she's like my sister too. I can't. I just can't fall in love with her. But I can't take my eyes off her. I know I love her, I just do. She fancied me then too, I could still remember. A couple of years ago. But it wasn't until now, this moment, that I realize how much I could love her back as well. But it just can't be done.

**I've known you for so long you are a friend of mine**

"Harry, what are you looking blankly there for?" asked Ron. I couldn't reply. I blinked at him, knowing that if I told him what I felt about the baby sister he wanted to protect from Dean, is the one I was thinking about. Ron gave me a funny look. "Is there anything bothering you, Harry? Is it about the Prince's book? Aw, come on, mate. You know you can tell me anything."

No, not everything. I couldn't tell him this. He'd hit me, or something. After all these years of being with her makes me comfortable around her, but not when she's off snogging with Dean. No. There's a part of me that tells me...I should be the one doing it. But I can't. Ron wouldn't just kill me, he'd slaughter me. Hermione, I don't even want to know what she'd have to say about it. What about Ginny? She has Dean now, doesn't she? All I could do is watch from now on...Watch her love him, not me.

**But is this all we ever could be?**

Ron gave me a playful punch on the arm. "Come off it, Harry. have some Chocolate Frogs, if you must. Fred sent them to me for some reason." He handed me a piece. I took it, but I wasn't about to eat it. "You seem to be thinking about something. What is it. Come on, Harry, tell me," he insisted.

"It's nothing," I replied, taking a bite of the chocolate. "I've onnly been thinking about the private classes and stuff, nothing serious," I lied. Ron seemed to accept this and went back to the essay he was finishing. "Ron," I suddenly said. Ron looked at me. I didn't know what to say. i didn't even know I was going to call him. I thought of a lie quickly. "You're doing great lately, haven't you?"

Ron looked at me suspiciously for a while, but then said nothing. He simply shrugged and went back to what he was writing. I sighed and stared at the fireplace. I could have been imagining it, but I somehow saw Ginny's face appear off the flames. I closed my eyes, but her smile still haunted me even then. I can't fall in love with her, I just can't.

**I've love you since you were a friend of mine**

Hermione rushed into the common room. "Harry, Ron, fancy finding you two doing homework," she said. I smiled faintly. Ron snubbed her, still doing his essay. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny's been looking for you, Harry. She says she has some matters about Quidditch. She'll be in here any moment."

My heart pounded. No. I wouldn't be able to think about homework again. I groaned. Hermione looked at me and raised her eyebrow. I shook my head indicating it was nothing. She went back to reading her books. I can feel the monstor behind my chest wanting to be let out. _No, you can't come out. No. She's Ron's sister, for Heaven's sake!_ I can't let it out. Not for Ron's ake. For our friendship's sake.

**But baby is this all we ever could be?**

"Harry," I heard a familliar voice call. I looked up and saw Ginny standing near me. "Harry, you see, I just wanted to thank you for making Dean Chaser. It's been great having him on the team, you know." I nodded with a smile. She turned and saw Ron and Hermione. "Ron, could you possibly stop grunting at Dean's name? it isn't your right to judge him," she snapped.

Yes Ron, it isn't your right. But I was hoping she'd be saying that about me too. What would Dad have done? How did he ever ger Mum? it's a bit of a wonder, but Dad was pretty good at it. I looked at Ginny. If only she knew...If only she could feel my lover for her. But it wasn't that I couldn't ask her out or anything. Dean wouldn't be much of a threat to me, but Ron was. I sighed knowing that this wuish of mine wouldn't ever come true.

**A/N: How was that? Could you tell me if you liked it or hate it? Thanks a lot. I'd appreciate reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is part two of the story. hope you still like it. please read and review, thanks!**

I watch her as she plays Quidditch. It usually reminds me of the summer when we all played together. We looked so happy then and I could clearly remember the smile on her face. If only I could hold her. I wish she wasn't Ron's sister. I wish she wasn't a Weasley so I could have her and stay best mates with Ron. I can't rish Ron finding out though, that I am developing this kind of love for her sister. He was so protective of her. He wouldn't want his best made snogging with his sister.

"Nice practice, Harry," said Ginny as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She gave me one of her most beautiful simles. "I think we'd top off Hufflepuff with no effort." She looked at Ron hovering over the air. "Just Ron. It's just him. You better do something or we'll lose our match because of the Keeper. I know he's good, it's just..." her voice faded away, unable to explain her brother's weakness.

No matter, I knew about it. "Don't worry. I 'll have a word with him," I assured her. Ginny smiled and walked off with Dean. I watched them, my head spinning with thoughts which I didn't seem to understand. Why couldn't I get her off my mind? I needed to concetrate on things somehow, and forget about her. But that was a big problem even magic is unable to solve.

Ginny sat beside me that night, working on her O.W.L.s. "Harry, what was it like when you and Cho Chang were together?" she asked. i shrugged. I really didn't know how it fell. We simply fell apart like nothing and I hated myself for that. Ginny grinned. "Well, you know, I think Dean's a jerk, but I couldn't help but love him," she muttered.

**You tell me things I've never known**

"A jerk?" I repeated, wondering if I had heard it clearly.

"Yes, a jerk," replied Ginny. "He can be pretty arrogant at times and I like him less for it, but I love him. I don't know why, but I know I have a lot of reasons." She looked at me innocently. "If you were Dean, would you change for me?" she asked. I knew she didn't know, but why did she have to ask such a question?

**I've shown you love you've never shown**

I turned away, trying to avoid her gaze. "I don't know. Maybe, if I did really love you," I countered uncertainly. Ginny looked away too. She gave a little sniff. I was alarmed to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aw Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I swear I didn't." I took her hand in mine and wiped her tear with my free hand. I smiled at her. "Ginny, you're a wonderful girl. If he loves you, like I think he does, he'll change for you." She smiled. "And if anything happens, I'll be here for you no matter what," I added.

**And then again when you cry I'm always at your side**

Ginny gave me a hug. "Thanks a lot, Harry," she whispered. I gave her a hug back, a friendly one of course. There were still a lot of things I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her how much I pine to kiss her like Dean does, to take her fears way. I would love to tell her how much I would like to give Dean a smack when he hurts her, but I couldn't. All i could say was that I could only be there to listen to her...as friends..

**You tell be 'bout the love you've had**

"So," I started. "Does Dean treat you al'right?" I asked. She wiped her tears and nodded. I looked away from her. "Does he say 'I love you' often?" I inquired. Again, to my dismay, she nodded. I looked at my hands who were now chaking and itching to hold her face close to my lips. "Does Ron approve about what you do with Dean. You know, kissing and stuff?" I knew the truth, but I had to make a conversation to keep me from other actions.

Ginny shrugged. I don't really know. he seemed bothered, but he doesn't tell Dean to stop." Ginny sighed. "I fell bad really, that Ron doesn't like me being with Dean. I don't think Fred and george are too keen with the idea either, since Ron told them I, well, kissed Dean. I think they share the same idea with Ron that I am still a child." She looked sad. I wanted her to smile, but I kept steady and listened. "but I love him. I don't know. I really do. I mean, I accepted him...for who he is. Why can't my brothers do the same? He's been treating me well enough I don't know why ron doesn't like him being with me," she said.

**I listen very eagerly**

I stood up. "It's for your brother to know why he thinks that way," i said. She agreed with me. I held my hand out to her. "Why don't we think about something else. I smiled at her and grabbed my wand. We made a little funny incantations. She enjoyed it and simply forgot about Dean. I was happy to see her smile and laugh and clap. I'd do anything for this moment to laugh. I'd do anything to keep her smile. I'd do anything...

I couldn't sleep at night thingking about her, about what she said. I couldn't sleep thinking about Dean. I tried to sleep as I heard Ron's snores, but I couldn't, I simply couldn't. Ginny...

**But deep inside you'll never see the feeling of emptiness**

I still watch her with Dean. Ron muttered and complained behind her back. I couldn't help but agree at times. I looked at Ron. What if I told him what I really felt about his sister. I couldn't..I couldn't. I look at Ginny with Dean and somehow come to a conclusion that she could never be mine. She could never love me more than a friend.

**It makes me feel sad**

"Look at her dote at Dean," grumbled Ron as he watched them walk thru and fro the hallway. "Look at them. It's as if they're never seen. I'd like to have a word with Dean about her tonight." I sighed. Ron looked at me, a lottle hotly. "Well, you'd be complaining too if she's your sister. She's still, well, fifteen. not that I'm against kissing, you know," he added, as he'd been doing it with Lavender Brown.

A day before the game against Hufflepuff, Ginny jumped up and down inside the common room. "I'm so excited," she said. She smiled at me. "Harry," she whispered, "I had a lot of fun with Dean today, if you know what I mean." She gave me another hug, which I didn't want to happen too often, for cof course, I am a boy and I felt differently about hugs. "I'm happy I have you to talk to, Harrry."

**But then again, I'm glad**

**A/N: Any comments? Please feel free to say anything you want..! thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: again, part three..haha! I hope you're still enjoying it. Please keep on giving comments so I could improve further. Thanks!**

As predicted, we won against Hufflepuff. Though Ron was a bit off, I still say dean and Ginny were a great team. They'd given us the most points. I could tell Ron didn't like the idea of Dean kissing Ginny at every end of each game or practice. He usually glared at them. It didn't matter much to me though, since we won. But I did envy Dean a bit.

After freshening up a bit, Ron stomped out into the field. "Harry, you know, I best think you either kick me or Dean out of the team," he muttered. I just stood there, not knowing what to say. "I can't stand him and my sister and I bet Ginny couldn't stand my murmurs either." He looked at me. His eyes weren't showing anger, but concern. "I just don't want my sister to get hurt, you get me?" he asked.

I nodded. "I understand you, mate, but that doesn't mean we have to make such arrangements. Katie wouldn't be gone long anyway," I said, hoping that I was right. I gave Ron a wink. "And you're also getting better. pity if we would have Cormac on the team. he'd drive us all mad." I gave him a thump on the back. "It' wouldn't be long now," I said.

Ron seemed to agree with me. He nodded, but said nothing. I knew he still wasn't happy, but he'd risk personal matters and put it aside for the team. I was glad he did, or I would have to put up with Cormac. No one liked him, anyway. They'd all rather have Ron, I'm sure.

**I've known you for some time you are a friend of mine**

I tried to supress my love for Ginny with pride for her. She was a great Chaser and as Captain I had to be happy. i tried to be cheery duting the after party. She wasn't there and so wasn't Dean. I didn't bother telling Ron about my suspicions of whaere they had gone to, but my heart sank. I couldn't even protect her from what was wrong...

"Ginny, where have you been?" I asked urgently as I saw her come through the door. I took her aside. Ginny looked at me blankly. "Ginny, tell me now. Where have you been?" I knew I sounded demanding, but I had to, also for her sake. "Ginny, you have to tell me," I insisted.

**I know this is how it's gonna be**

Ginny looked away. "You don't have to know," she mumured. I looked at her, scared for what she might have done. "I was just outise with some," she paused, "friends. Don't worry about me, Harry. Just worry about your classes with Dumbledore. I'm not a little girl anymore and I can make my own desisions now. Don't worry about me, all right?" she said, looking me in the eye.

I felt cold that I had let her down, let Ron down. I held both her shoulders tightly. "Ginny, I know you and Dean are up to something we don't know about," I mumured, hoping no one would hear our conversation. "Ginny, you have to tell me. It's for the best. We don't want you to get hurt." Ginny couldn't look at me. "Ginny," I said, giving her a shake, "Ginny, wake up from this dream. Can't you see? You're giving something more than you should be," I said. I could feel sweat trickling down the side of my forehead.

**I've love you then and I've love you still**

My heart pounded as I looked at Ginny scared and all. I felt hatred for Dean and full concern for Ginny. I coulldn't betray her turst by telling Ron, but I couldn't leave her alone either. I love her. I didn't want her hurt. She looked confused and I could tell what happened by the way she reacte dto my interogation. My mind battled for a while if I was going to tell her brother or not.

"I'll talk to Dean," I muttered an let go of her.

Ginny grabbed my hand. "Don't," she said, alarmed. I spun to look at her. Tears, again, rolled down her cheeks. "Please don't ask Dean any questions. Don't tell Ron. I know you are going to tell him. I don't want him worrying about me. I don't. Harry, please don't," she begged.

**You are a friend of mine**

I shook my head, knwoing it was the right thing to do. "I might not tell your brother. Mind you, I said might," I warned. Ginny's hand shook terribly. "But I am definately going to ask Dean some things. You stay here and, well, stay out of trouble for a while. I am sure Dean is not too hard to find," I said. She looked sorry, but this was for her own good. I was right, it didn't take me long to find Dean. "Dean, can I have a word?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied, smiling. He took a glass of juice with him as we moved to a corner where the crowd was far away from. Dean smirked at me. "What is it you like to ask, Harry? I have things to do and well, I don't have much time to talk to you right now. You see, if it is not too important then it's best I be on m-"

I didn't let him finish. "A while ago you and Ginny Weasley weren't around," I said in a low tone. "I just wanted to ask where have you been and why is Ginny all shaky all of the sudden when I asked her a couple of questions." I looked at him, probobly glared at him. "Where did you take her, Dean?" I asked, my voice louder and angrier than when we had started.

Dean put away his glass and took out his wand, I took out mine. "You dare tell anyone this and I'll hex you," he muttered. "I don't care whether you're better on me or not. You'll lose a Chaser when you hex me, I tell you, Potter," he said warningly. I knew that he was being serious, but I couldn't care less. "We did nothing, al'right, Potter?" he said.

I shook my head. "There's something in Ginny's eyes that i know she's been tricked into more than snogging," I said. My mind raced, and so did my heart. I did not want anyone hurting my friends, what more the person I loved? I'd die for Ginny Weasley any moment of any day if she needed me to. I love her, and that's all there is to it. "Tell me now, Dean," I barked.

**A/N: What more to say? See you in the next chapter! ) please read and reaview..thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: is getting a little boring? corny? is it still going on all right? please feel free to comment on anything. thanks a lot!**

Dean raised his wand. "You asked for it, Potter!" he yelled.

"STUPEFY!" bellowed a voice from behind him. Ginny clasped her hands to her mouth, crying hard now. Eevery eye was on us. "I couldn't let him do it," she whispered and turned away. I wanted to follow her, but I thought she could need a moment of her own.

Ron came near us. "Blimey, what happened?" he asked as he looked down on Dean. "Harry, you look pale. What was happening here?" I couldn't reply. i was just as shocked as Ginny was when she did a spell on Dean. "Harry?"

I turned and walked the other way Ginny did. Ron followed me. Hermione did too. They kept askeing me questions I didn't even want to answer. I shrugged akll their questions off and stormed to the dorm. Naturally, Hermione didn't follow us all the way up to my bed. Only Ron did. He didn't look too happy either. He could tell that something was wrong. I fancied Ginny, I couldn't tell on her. I shouldn't...should I?

Neville rushed to my bed. "What happned? It's a good thing they didn't tell on Ginny," he said. I was relieved to hear that. I looked away from the both of them. Neville glanced at Ron who shrugged. "Well, G'night then," he said uncertainly as he left my bedside. All I wanted to be was left alone, like Neville had just done. If only Ron would do the same.

Ron put his hands up. "Fine, if you don't want to tell my what is wrong with MY sister and that git boyfriend of hers, then don't," he siad rather angrily. I didn't want him mad, but I couldn't talk at all. I felt sick. Ron seemed to sympathize. He looked at me for the last time. "Harry, you know you could tell me anything and I wouldn't bother telling Ginny. But since, it's like..." his voice faded. "Anyway, good night," he simply said and went to bed.

**Now I know friends**

I acted as if nothing happened the next day. Although I still had hatred towards Dean and their little secret, i tried not to mind it, for Ginny's sake. But as the days went by, it became harder and harder to do all the things I was expected to do. Do detention, work hard for N.E.W.T.s, see Dumbledore for the pensive lessons, and lead Qudditch practices and games. They all preasured me. All I wanted was something, or someone, that could make me smile even throughe verything I was going through. I know only Ginny had the power to do so. But I couldn't...

Ginny avoided me many times. Maybe she knew that I suspected her with doing something she shouldn't be doing. She also avoided Ron, who was even more enraged when he found out. He said he'd leave Ginny to herself from now on, but I know he couldn't do so when it comes to her little sister. Even through everything he's said to her through he years, everyone knew that Ronald Weasley loved his little sister.

It wasn't until Thursday evening after Qudditch practice did she walk up to me. "Harry, there's something I think you ought to know," she whispered.

**are all we ever could be**

**A/N: I'll leave you guys here for a while...! See you next chapter! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks for the support! ) hope you like this, please R en R..)**

I walked around the field with Ginny. I felt awkward and rather strange, but I tried to control my emotions as we walked around the field silently for a while because none of us seemed to find the right words to say to each other. A gust of wind blew past us. I watched as Ginny's wonderful hair ride with it.

"Harry," she finally said. "You know about me and Dean and I know you do," she whispered. I nodded. Ginny sighed. "We were at the Room of Requirement the whole time you guys were partying. We srt of did, you know.Then we joined you again." She looked at me teary-eyed. "Oh, Harry! I don't know what to do," she cried.

**You tell me things I've never known**

I didn't know what to feel about her. Disgusted? Horrfied? Or what? I could see her sad face as she wiped her tears. I felt stunned at the place wishing that Ron or Hermione was here to counsel her because I couldn't do it. I felt hurt, betrayed, that she had done something like this with Dean. I looked at her. I still loved her, but how..why?

I reached out and calmly asked her, "Who decided this? Did he force you?" Ginny didn't respond. I beckoned her to sit beside me. I couldn't look at her. "Ginny, what you did was, well, revolting. I mean, we're in school, Ginny. How could you and Dean do something as rash as that?" I asked, feeling like I'm kind of policeman invetigating on an immoral girl.

"Please don't tell Ron," she whispered. I looked at her, not knowing what to reply. She looked at me back, her eyes still full of regret. "I know what I did was wrong, but Mum's gonna kill me when she finds out. I won't do it again, Harry, I promise," she said.

**I've shown you love you've never shown**

I nodded. "All right," I replied. She smiled through her tears. I gazed into her eyes, her pretty little eys. I wiped away her tears and gave her a hug. "It's going to be all right now, Ginny. I promise I won't tell any one of your family." I pulled away from her. "Just promise me that you won't ever do it again," I said. She nodded. I smiled. "All right."

**But then again when you cry I'm always at your side**

We walked back to the castle together. She told me details of what had happened the night she and Dean were gone from the party. I felt grieved that she made some unforgivable choices, but it was only a matter of minuites that she realized that she was wrong, which sounded a little comforting to know. I walked her back to the common room and gave her one last look. I couldn't help thinking how pretty she still was.

Days came and went and I never told Ron what had happened with her and Dean. He never found out. Things happened along the way, including Dean and Ginny's break up, as the days passed through. It wasn't until the day that my team won the Quidditch Cup without me when I realized how much I couldn't hold my love for Ginny back any longer.

"Harry, we won!" Ginny shouted gleefuly as she threw her arms around me. Without hestation, or knowing what I was doing. I kissed her. She kissed me back. I felt the sensation I've been longing to feel for ages. It felt like a spark, like something I had been looking for all my life. Something that I had been missing to make me smile, to make me shine. Her lips were soft as could be. Her eyes, closed, were as romantic as they could get.

**A/N: hope you're still enjoying! see ya next chapter! ) plese read and review..)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is the last chapter. thanks for being with me ont his story. thanks for your support! thanks a lot, please r en r! **

**You tell me about the love you've had**

I couldn't pry of Ginny. I felt her touch behind my back. I felt her lips wanting more. I countered her every action. My chest pounded, the monster was finally released. I felt love, so did she, as I could tell. I pulled her closer to me and made her feel something I've been meaning to for a long time. I felt her hand coming up to my neck, I simply held her closer to my body. I felt her soft lips touch mine, I felt heaven. As soon as I got a taste fo what she's got to give, I slowly let go of her and she slowly let go of me as well.

I looked at Ron. He countered me with an _if-you-must_ look. I smiled as I pulled off Ginny. She smiled back at me. We couldn't say anything to each other for a while. People arount us wolf-whistled, howled, and things such as that. I looked at Ginny, she smiled back at me. I gave her a little wink before going up to the dorm.

**I listen very eagerly**

Maybe it did seem to last forever, or I could've wanted it to, if it weren't for the present situation. More and more things happened around me. Ginny kept me going. She became one of the reasons why I wasn't easily going to give up on things. She became my angel. I know that someone would catch my falls during th day. That someone was my one love, Ginny Weasley.

Although I wished happy things would last forever, I know it wouldn't. Soon, I had to walk my own path without Ginny. I had to do it because I love her so much to see her hurt. I wouldn't want to risk her life just because of me. Thoughts of how to tell her these ran through my head day by day, making me feel more and more guilty as each day went by. I didn't know what to tell her. I felt sullen about it every time I tired but failed...

**But deep inside you'll never see the feeling of emptiness**

We were together for a couple of days, weeks maybe, and I enjoyed every single moment of it. As I look into her eyes, I knew I was home, safe. With her presence, i couldn't help but smile and feel happy about it. But I knew I loved her too much. I had to kill Lord Voldermort first, before I seek for my own happiness. Ginny should be happy. She shouldn't worry about me. I knew I needed to let go of her. I try to tell her at times, but the way she entices me, makes me forget at every attempt.

**it makes me feel sad**

Thinking about Malfoy, trying to prove him evil. Thinking about being an Auror. Diving into memories of Voldemort. All of thse seemed to swirl my life. It seemed to have captured its essence and I knew that his Harry Potter, this Boy-Who-Lived, had to face the world without a woman at his side just yet.

Things happened quickly. Next thing I knew, Dumbledore invited me to go to the cave with him. Then the horrible things happened. Memories of it still haunts me. Coming back, we saw the Dark Mark. We had to fly there. Being terriefied, but not showing it, was hard. Seeing Dumbledore murdered by the man that sold my parents to Voldemort was even harder. I felt helpless. I was unworthy, maybe, also of Ginny.

The day Dumbledore was buried, I decided to tell Ginny what I really felt about our relationship. "Ginny, I know...We both know...That it isn't time. I've got to go on my own. I love you too much to see you hurt. We just can't be together. If only I'd told you sooner, then we would've been together for ages," I said solemnly. Ginny didn't cry as I said it. I took a deep breath and continued. "I just want you to know that I love you very much, Ginny Weasley," I assured her, through what I had said.

Ginny smiled. "I know you'd tell me that." She looked deep into my eyes and gave me the most sweetest smile I had ever seen. "Good luck, Harry Potter. I love you too," she replied, which made me smile the most as well.

We both looked up into the sky, knowing that someday, at some point of our lives, we'd be able to see the true beauty that life has to offer. We'd be able to smile, our true smile, and love, with all our hearts.

**But then again...I'm glad**

**A/N: How was the story? Please comment on it. Thanks for following through the whoe story...! Thanks!**


End file.
